Harry Potter x Mortal Instruments Lemons
by RavenclarWritr
Summary: Is literally one shots between characters in harry potter and the mortal instruments.
1. Hermione X Jace

**A/N: not entirely sure what this is I was just feeling a little weird and had some extremely strange things going around my head so I'm just going to make this into a series of one-shots. Hope you enjoy!  
Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

 **The mortal Instruments do not belong to me.**

Chapter 1: Hermione and Jace

Hermione's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I actually agreed to meet Jace Wayland after school, up the astronomy tower! What was I thinking? Why did he want to meet me here anyway? It's not like he cared about astronomy or anything. And if he really wanted to turn over a new leaf and study why couldn't do it in the common room? While all this was going through my mind I had reached the foot of the astronomy tower and was about to climb the stairs when I heard his voice casting protective and silencing enchantments around the area. From the spells he was casting silencing charms and enchantments that kept people away. What was he up to? I climbed the stairs slowly cautious on what he was doing. I poked my head around the corner and my jaw dropped in shock as I saw a completely naked Jace Wayland in front of my eyes. I watched him for a second as he stared at his watch and muttered something to himself. It sounded like "Granger should be here by now." Was he waiting to like…fuck me or something?

Jace's POV

Where was she? She had agreed to come and she never lies. But what if she doesn't come up? I heard a soft knock on the door so I quickly threw a hoody on just in case my enchantments hadn't worked and it was a teacher. It was before curfew so it's not like they could tell me to go to bed. I opened the door slightly to reveal a puzzled looking Hermione Granger.

"Hey"  
"Why did you invite me up here?" she asked as soon as I had opened the door.

"Ummm. Well I just wanted to tell you something."

"And that couldn't have been done in the common because…"

"Well it's sort of private." At that I opened the door widely, a plain gesture for her to come in. I had set up some blankets and pillows and set a fire with a non-burn charm on it.

"Look I'm just going to get to the point." I said getting braver by the second "I think you're super sexy. Can we fuck?" she looked extremely perplexed at that.

"What?" she replied bewildered?

"Do you want to fuck?"

"Ummm… that's rather forward but … I might be able to help you." She winked sexily at the end of the statement. I could feel my dick getting harder every moment. I threw of the hoody I was wearing to reveal my cock. I walked forward toward her and ripped the tie off her neck. She started to give me a hand job while I was taking her clothes off. At last all her clothes where in a pile near the door and I started to play with her. Sticking my fingers in her cunt was the most enjoyable as it produced louder moans. She moved into the doggy style position and wiggled her ass inviting me to enter her. I moved closer to her and placed my cock at her entrance. I slowly entered her, with her moans and gasps a mix of pain and pleasure I wasn't sure whether it was her first time or she was just sensitive. I started to go in a bit faster and thrusted quickly in and out of her pussy. Her moans had turned to pure pleasure at this point and I knew my climax was near. In no time at all I came inside her. Panting we both removed all traces of sex and she un-frizzed her hair, but I left mine the way it was.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that and let me know what couples you'd like to see happen, or whether or not you'd like three or foursomes in future!**

 **PhanMaster**


	2. Clary X Ron

Chapter 2: Clary and Ron

 **Thank you to FoxWaffles for the chapter idea. I know, I know, I should have written this a long time ago. Don't shoot.**

 **To all those that are leaving bad reviews because it's a lemon: fuck you, you were told, or do you not know how to read a fucking title.**

 **"Hey Clary?" They were sat in the library, the smell of musty books surrounding them and the deadly quiet still in their ears.  
"Yeah Ron?" he immediately regretted asking her anything, but Jace had told him that this would work.**

" **Could you... could you help me study tonight?" her face twisted into confusion for a second before smiling.**

" **Studying for what?" Panic flew though his mind and she stared at him, eyebrows raised.**

" **Oh, umm I wanted to learn how to draw. I dunno really." She laughed**

" **Meet me here at 11 o' clock tonight." With that she gathered her supplies and walked out, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she went.**

 **-TIME JUMP-11 O'CLOCK-**

 **Clary creeped downstairs to be greeted by an eager Ron.**

" **Someone's enthusiastic!" She laughed while she spread her art supplies out on the table. She showed him the basics and they both got to work. Seizing the time and confidence he had, Ron laid his hand on her thigh. She tensed slightly but didn't tell him to stop so he carried on. His hands moved over her panties and a quiet moan escaped her lips. He started massaging her clit gently and the moans grew louder. Clary moved, placing both of her legs on his shoulders after pulling her panties down and taking her clothes off. He moved forward circling her lips with his tongue then slowly progressing into her cunt. He started lapping up her juices slowly at first but faster as he gained rhythm. Ron undressed, leaving only his boxers. A playful smiled tugged at the corners of her lips as she crawled forward then hitched herself up onto her knees. She pulled his boxers down to his ankles then gasped.**

" **It's huge!" she rubbed his 8inch long, already erect member. Slowly, she sucked on his tip, earning a large groan from Ron. Suddenly, she swallowed all his cock, nearly choking as she did it. She fondled his balls as she gave have the blowjob.**

" **I'm coming!" he declared after a while. With that Clary moved and jerked him off, eyes closed and mouth wind open to catch the cum. The white, hot liquid landed in her mouth and all over her face as she licked up as much as she could. Facing him, she lifted her legs up, showing him her pink juicy entrance. He entered her swiftly, making her moan in surprise. He pounded her pussy hard and his balls slapped against her every time. Soon they were a heaped mess on the common room sofa.**

 **So what do ya think? Good? Bad? More content? Update more? Bye.**

 **-Charlotte**


End file.
